Por siempre
by Kaoru86 Kamiya
Summary: Un fic cortito y tierno. Es el 1º que publico, espero que os guste! K
1. Por siempre

Por siempre.  
  
El estaba feliz. Ya no habían horribles pesadillas que lo despertaban a media noche, con sudores fríos y el sabor del miedo y la culpabilidad, mezclado con horribles imágenes de sangre y destrucción. Su alma ya no estaba atormentada, ya no estaba opacada por tantos años de dolor y penas, y todo era gracias a la mujer que estaba acostada a su lado.  
  
Kenshin se movió ligeramente, para observarla mejor. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.  
  
La hermosa mujer dormia placidamente tumbada boca arriba. La mirada de Kenshin se poso primeramente en su cabeza, sus cabellos negros como la noche estaban desordenados por la cama, el pelirrojo estiro una mano y los acarició, eran tan suaves... después de esto, aparto la mano y siguió con su recorrido visual.  
  
La cara de Kaoru le pareció en este momento aún más hermosa que la última vez que la había mirado ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? estaba claro que esta mujer era única y maravillosa. Su rostro reflejaba una gran paz, su boca tenía una expresión de alegría, con sus labios curvados en una placida sonrisa, ella murmuró alguna cosa que el pelirrojo no llego a entender, pero le pareció que había sido su nombre. Sonrió ante esto y no pudo evitar acercarse, quería probar el sabor de esos labios nuevamente. La beso, primero muy suavemente, hacía unos quince minutos que habían hecho el amor y no quería despertarla. Pero esos labios eran tan exquisitos, tan dulces que su cuerpo le pedía más, y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba hechizado, embriagado con el perfume a jazmines que la muchacha desprendia. Ese perfume que lo hacia enloquecer y querer probar cada rincón del cuerpo de la pelinegra. Y se encontro así mismo besando su cuello mientras succionaba suavemente, para después besar traviesamente el lobulo de la oreja de la muchacha, por Kami, ella era una droga y el siempre quería más.  
  
Kaoru se movió, aún en sueños y esto hizo que el pelirrojo recuperara un poco la cordura. Con un esfuerzo sobre-humano volvió a su posición inicial y suspiro resignado, la muchacha tenía clases mañana y debía descansar.   
  
Continuo entonces con su exploración.  
  
El pecho de la joven subía y bajaba lentamente, su respiración era tranquila y ritmica, casi hipnotizante. Sólo cubierta por una fina sábana, Kenshin pudo maravillarse al obervarla. Ella era una criatura perfecta y lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, no tenía más modo de explicarlo. Sus manos se posaron en uno de sus senos, y lo acarició suavemente para después hacer lo mismo con el otro, ella era un sueño... un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.  
  
Siguió bajando suavemente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre. Se detuvo ahi y lo imagino abultado, creando una vida. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en su cara, nunca pensó que se podría ser tan feliz. Sus manos le pedían seguir hacia abajo, ya iba a hacerlo cuando una vocecilla en su mente le recordó "ella debe descansar". Maldita vocecilla, tenía razón.  
  
Asi que como un chico bueno, puso las manos alrededor de Kaoru y la atrajo hacia el, mientras pasaba una pierna encima de las de la pelinegra. Sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, su calor, su aroma... era una sensación que el nunca podría definir. No habían palabras que explicaran el torbellino de sentimientos que ella provocaba en el. Agradeció estos momentos de intimidad, agradeció que ella fuera para el, solo de él y deseo que ese instante fuera eterno. Ya estaba cerrando los ojos para dormir, cuando Kaoru volvió a susurrar algo ente sueños...  
  
Te amo, Kenshin...  
  
El pelirrojo la miró y sonrió emocionado. La abrazó más fuerte y la beso dulcemente, en la frente, en las mejillas y finalmente en los labios.   
  
Yo también a ti, mi Kaoru... por siempre.  
  
Dicho esto, con una sonrisa en la cara y la certeza de que al lado de esa mujer, su presente es luminoso y su futuro no será oscuro, Kenshin Himura se durmió. 


	2. NotA

Bueno, ayer subi el cap. y entre que me decidi a enseñarlo ^^U... y que era muy tarde (para variar se me hicieron las tantas y tenia clases al dia siguiente x_X) pues no pase las notas de autor al capitulo.  
  
La verdad es que no sé como surgio esto, simplemente quería escribir algo bonito y apareció ^^ si os ha gustado aunque sea la mitad de lo que a mi me ha divertido escribirlo, estaré feliz. ^^  
  
En fin, sé que es algo cortito, pero es que no quería aventurarme a algo mayor sin saber si más o menos voy por buen camino, pero quizás si haga otro capitulo para llegar a algo más =P (jojojo que lujuriosa ;) ) así que, besitos a todos y muchas gracias por leerme :) por los reviews y gracias a Kary por el consejo, ya lo arregle para que todos puedan ^^ 


End file.
